


Thoughts of You Just Keep Me Awake (Blake's Version)

by lovesmyboys



Series: 3 AM [1]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmyboys/pseuds/lovesmyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts and conversations (some real, some in his head) over the course of what will possible be the most important day in Blake Shelton’s life.  He just doesn’t know it yet.</p>
<p>Read this one first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shevine story; its rather odd since I choose to make it an inner monologue with very little dialogue at all. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, did I mention it’s short? All of it.

It’s three in the morning. He has to get up at seven (at the latest) to be at the airport by eight to pick up Miranda. And it’s now exactly 3:12. Blake has officially tried everything: sheep, soft, boring music, deep calming breaths; he even tried to clear his mind (which only made things worse because now everything he was trying to avoid thinking about just had to come up to the forefront). And to top it all off? He just CAN NOT find a comfortable spot and, yes, he’s tried them all. So he gives in, flops onto his stomach, punches his pillow, and lets his mind drift onto the object of his infatuation as of late: Adam Levine.

Not even the thought of his fiancée coming the next day can dim his erratic (and totally subconscious and meaningless – seriously, he swears) thoughts about the electric man he just met merely a month ago (MONTH, he’s known Miranda – LOVED Miranda – for far longer than that. If anyone should be in his thoughts at 3:19 in the morning it should definitely, hands-down, no-contest, be her.) . But when they met… he’d read the old cliché that “sparks flew when so-'n-so touched his true love's hand for the first time” (or something like that… his mom loved that shit) but he’d always assumed it was all pointless exposition; turns out, that “shit” really does happen. But it’s still her face, her body he should be imagining lying under his in the dark at 3:23 in the morning the day he’s meant to see her again after a long month-and-a-half away with only a few moments stolen – or scheduled (which is horrible and completely unromantic as far as he’s concerned) – for phone calls to tide him over (but it’s not, is it?).

Blake HAS to sleep, he needs to be at his best tomorrow, can’t let his mind wander to Adam when he’s with Miranda, and the clock is totally being unsympathetic to his cause (he thought it might at least commiserate with him since he WAS the one who bought it, thereby saving it from the dreaded day-after-Christmas Day clearance bin; he’d shopped with Miranda before, those bins didn’t stand a chance.). 3:29 teased him, taunted him, WINKED at him… (just like Adam had ear- NO, he was NOT thinking about that; about any of the times Adam had smiled or touched him or…).

No, Blake was determined to get at least a bit of sleep that night, if not for his sanity than because he knew there would be a part of him waiting to compare Miranda’s smile with Adam’s and, if he let it, that might just be enough to kill him.

(3:33)


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up suddenly to a BEEP-BEEP-BUZZ that he can’t for-the-life-of-him place, and ends up realizing that he’ll have to leave the warm sanctuary of the bed in order to get the infernal racket to stop. He ends up on the ground and only gets to his phone once the ringing starts all over again. Its only after he hears HER voice that it all comes back to him and that damned clock is now smirking a pompous 9:52 at him. He grab a shirt and his keys and shoes and is half-way down the steps when her laughter actually really sets into his brain; another ten feet and she’s saying how he might want to grab a pair of pants if he’s still meaning to pick her up at the airport. And there she is… on his back porch, calling to be let in, laughing at his apologies (“I know you weren’t drunk, Honey; you’d have tweeted about it by now”) and slipping past him into the kitchen.

Blake goes up to get dressed in something other than boxers and yesterday’s inside-out shirt; not because she’d mind (he loves that about her) but ‘cause she looks like a supermodel and he wants her to be proud of him. Running back downstairs in jeans and a tee, he feels more himself (or like Adam, since he kinda looks like him now with the V-neck, and, really, whatever, he totally rocked that look before Adam anyway). Miranda’s made him breakfast and he tries to apologize again (“It was the numbers, the threes that looked like smiling cats and they were all LAUGHING at me. I swear!”), but she just laughs it off and pours them both more coffee. And all Blake can think is: wow, this is why I love her so much.

When he finishes, she smiles and freshens up the coffee one more time. Then she takes his hand and says the four (or five in this case) words no human guy EVER wants to hear, especially in this order: Honey, We Have To Talk.

And just like that its 3:33 in the morning again and Blake just can’t get comfortable. It might not help that Miranda is also kind of uncomfortable and she looks like she’s trying to remember an awards speech that was written like, a month ago. It starts off innocently (“I love you, more than anything else; you NEED to know how much I love you”), but then: (“but, I can’t marry you… No, don’t interrupt, this is so hard and you NEED to know why. I owe you that much.”). By now, Blake’s shifting and even sweating, but just a little bit, (“I love you, you’re everything I could ever hope for in a man, but I should never have accepted your proposal; I love you, yes, but as a sister loves a brother. And… God, you deserve the who truth, so, there’s someone else. And it’s not a man…”)

Then she’s looking at him and he just can’t because (‘I kinda know that feeling’) is at war with (‘but you DID say yes’ and, of course , ‘I LOVE YOU’) with a little bit of (‘what does she have that I don’t… Okay, stupid thought, nevermind’) thrown in and they’re all smothered by a huge wave of just ‘Oh My God’ shock and he can’t move or even speak. So they just sit there for a moment, side by side, grasping at each other’s hand like it’s their only line to sanity, until he begins to laugh, the warm, natural kind and she can’t help but join in.

Two hours later, he’s back in bed, and, again, he can’t seem to fall asleep, but this time he’s okay with that. Miranda is downstairs calling her Girl, inviting her to fly out and meet Blake and he’s told her about Adam and the electricity, which promptly got him banished up here (like a five year old, sent to his room in the house that he now owns) to consider his options which suddenly included Adam and, yeah, that was kinda AWESOME.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up and for a moment, everything’s perfect; then he sees it. The Clock. 11:02. He honestly hadn’t MEANT to fall asleep, but Miranda was downstairs on the phone with Her and he was supposed to be up here thinking about what (who) he wanted; if he really wanted Adam and, even more importantly, for how long did he want him. One, two, even the dreaded smiling cats number came and went before Blake supposes he succumbed back into the darkness (a good thing too because the dream that followed is what ultimately made up his mind for him). Now all that’s left to do is to do something about it. (But 11:09 is too late to call unless drunk and this needs to be done sober).

(In his dream Blake saw his wedding, tux and all, standing at the front of the small, home-town church that Miranda’d loved so much growing up. Adam stands with him, dressed up and looking amazing, smiling at him and touching his arm softly; then, the organ starts to play and the bride walks down the aisle, wearing a stunning white gown accompanied by her maid-of-honour, a gorgeous brunette with sparkling eyes – electric eyes. At the end of the aisle, the four stand together, so close no one can tell who’s talking to whom, pressed up against whom, not that anyone is attending this dream wedding in the first place aside from the four of them. Vows are exchanged: love, cherish, guard, guide, richer, poorer, and the big one, “till death do you part”, but there are other ones too: laughter, writer’s block, touring hassles, band troubles, groupie admirers… Normal stuff like that. No kiss; that comes later, when the pairs break off for their separate rooms. Two switches later, Blake is undressing Adam, staring at the tattoos he now has free reign to stare at, to touch to his heart’s desire. Adam has a new one; they all do, or, rather, they all got a new tattoo but the meaning is only obvious to the partner that they got it for. )

But the part of the dream that hit Blake the hardest wasn’t the sex (although his imagination went pretty wild there for a minute), it was the love that shone from Adam’s expressive eyes and the aching hole ripped in his heart when he realized that the perfect kiss he’d just dreamed about hadn’t actually happened. 

(So, what are you going to do about it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's half of the story comes next; if you enjoyed this, don't forget to read that next.


End file.
